


Feelin' So Alive When You're Touching Me Like That

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Speaks Words of Wisdom, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rimming, this is 2.2k words of pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Eddie rolls his hips experimentally and slides his fingertips into the front of Richie’s jeans to pull him closer. He runs his hand through his hair, lips running up Richie’s throat, “you can’t just send shit like that, you know.”“Why not?” Richie grabs Eddie’s waist, “seems like I finally got the reaction I wanted from you.”





	Feelin' So Alive When You're Touching Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Salvation" by SoMo. Thank you April for forcing me to write this.

Eyes. That’s what Eddie’s avoiding, currently. Specifically Richie’s. He accidentally revealed that he would, and in his words,  _ ‘one-hundred percent suck your dick if you asked,’ _ to Richie earlier in the morning. And now they’re in their crowded apartment, sweaty bodies everywhere, hosting an end-of-the-semester college party. He is not enjoying himself right now. He’s tipsy, and he’s on his way to more of a drunk state. He deserves it. And anytime he sees Richie even getting closer he loses himself between everyone else. If Eddie has to talk to him about what he said, he will. He just chooses later.

Eddie heads over to the kitchen counter and refills his cup with a mixed drink of vodka and lemonade. He feels his phone buzz when he’s trying to down it and nearly chokes. Wiping his mouth with his thumb, takes his phone out and sees a text from Richie,  _ where are you??  _

He doesn’t respond and slides it back into his pocket. Eddie opens the fridge to get a bottle of water - _ self care _ \- and jumps when he closes it, Bill standing behind it.

“Holy shit- you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Bill shrugs. “Richie a-asked me to come find you b-because apparently he can’t,”

“Uhm,” Eddie adverts his gaze, “I’m just roaming around, I guess. Been here.. And there.. Talking to the others.. And some people from my, uh, classes.”

Bill raises an eyebrow, “You’re  _ lying,”  _ smirks, “Why are you lying?”

“I-I’m not!”

“Y-yes you are. Lying  _ and  _ avoiding him. Why?”

Eddie swallows, blinks quickly. “I.. I may or may not have said something this morning. Like- Like I wasn’t being  _ serious  _ because we were joking around but- but I definitely meant it.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him I would suck his dick if he ever asked.” Eddie coughs and sets his drink on the counter so he can fold his arms. 

“You  _ w-what?” _ A laugh. “O-Okay like, we all knew you two are pining hard-”

_ “Not pining!”  _

“-Yes you are. Anyway, we-we all knew this but I didn’t th-think you would just b-blatantly admit it.”

Eddie sighs, “The worst part is he said he would take me up on the offer.”

“The worst part?” Bill questions, “He would take you up on  _ your offer?  _ God,  _ Eddie. _ Can you use that one br-braincell of yours and understand that you both have the most negligent s-s-sexual tension e-ever? I’m getting horny watching you both make sex eyes at each other c-constantly.”

“We do  _ not  _ make,” he air quotes, “ _ ‘sex eyes’ _ at each other.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Eddie. I’m gonna g-go look for our other friends, but in the meantime, maybe you should think about t-telling Richie how you feel.”

Eddie doesn’t get a chance to think, because the second Bill walks away, he’s getting an  _ attachment: 1 image  _ from Richie. He doesn’t think twice and opens it. He nearly faints. The picture is of Richie taking a mirror selfie. In their bathroom. Naked. He captioned it,  _ felt cute might delete later idk?? i may be a tad drunk who knows _

Eddie immediately replies.

_ what the fuck richie why did you send me that?? _

_ Bc i felt cute?? also i may or may not be drunk. also didnt i just say that tf also u can reply to that but not me asking where u are ok i see  _

_ RICHIE  _

The warmth in Eddie’s stomach spreads to his groin and he locks his phone quickly. He has to find Richie. Maybe Bill was right. So instead of hiding, Eddie’s pushing his way through the crowd this time. He checks the bathroom first, since that’s where Richie just was- but now isn’t. Eddie frowns.  _ Does he just dress himself that fucking quickly? Or was that selfie already..taken?  _

After walking back to their living room, he can see Richie’s obnoxious curly hair poking from the entrance way of their kitchen. He swallows his pride, takes a deep breath, and strides right over to him. Richie sees him coming and waves him over, and the guys from his Economy class are also nodding to him, beckoning him over to make conversation. But that’s not what Eddie’s planning to do.

“Hey, Eds-”

“Shut up, Richie,” Eddie tells him. Richie has a look of  _ holy shit ok  _ and  _ oh god what’s happening  _ written all over his face, but hardly has enough time to process what’s going on, before Eddie’s grasping the side of his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. And, okay.  _ That’s  _ what’s happening.

Richie grabs Eddie’s chin, angling his head better, allowing better access to slightly push his tongue into his mouth. 

There’s a whistle and a few hollers but Eddie’s tuning them out, finger hooking into Richie’s pants belt loop, tugging him closer. 

Alright, so they’re just casually making out in their kitchen with a bunch of people watching. Weird flex. But Eddie just had to do it to ‘em. 

Richie uses minimal force to step back to take a breather because first of all,  _ fuck.  _ Second of all… ??? His brain is dumb gay and the wheels are having problems turning. He can blame that on Eddie, especially when he meets his eyes and they’re just filled with lust. 

“Okay, Tozier,” one of the guys shouts, “fuckin’ get it, dude!”

“That’s the plan,” Eddie mutters, but Richie hears him. He notices and adds quickly, “If you want-?”

Richie grabs Eddie’s hand and solutes to his friends, “I’ll catch you guys later,” dragging Eddie with him to his bedroom and shuts the door, locking it behind him.

“God, Eddie,  _ what- _ ” Eddie’s lips are on his neck instantly and Richie thinks he’s turning to putty. “Should- Should we talk about this? Or- or like is that for later?”

“Or during?”

Richie’s eyes nearly roll back into his head, “o-okay. Yeah, during is fine, during is good. Communication is good.” He’s sobering up real quick. 

Eddie rolls his hips experimentally and slides his fingertips into the front of Richie’s jeans to pull him closer. He runs his hand through his hair, lips running up Richie’s throat, “you can’t just send shit like that, you know.”

“Why not?” Richie grabs Eddie’s waist, “seems like I finally got the reaction I wanted from you.”

“Finally?” Eddie asks and shoves the other back in a frenzy, eyeing him up. 

Richie walks backward to his bed, letting the smaller one guide him. Eddie pushes down on his shoulders, forcing him to sit on the mattress, swings his own leg over Richie’s waist, straddling him. 

“Sometimes I think,” Richie pauses when Eddie dives in for a kiss, one that leaves him breathless, and the very same that makes him let out a low moan. “Sometimes I think that you might be dumber than I am.”

“You think?” Eddie reaches down to grab the end of Richie’s shirt and lift it over his head before doing the same to himself. Richie revels in this, bringing his face closer to Eddie’s stomach, open-mouth kissing his middle. 

“Well, I literally told you after you said you wanted to suck my dick, that I would let you.” Richie nips gently at his skin.

“Maybe we’re both just as dumb,” Eddie moves slightly at the touch and kisses Richie’s head, temple, -when Richie looks up at him-, lips. “Could’ve made a move earlier.”

“Guess the timing wasn’t right,” Richie takes Eddie’s distraction and uses it against him, quickly throwing him onto the space next to him, switching positions. He’s hovering over Eddie, exhaling slightly heavier as if he were trying to catch his breath.

“You like being on top, do you?” Eddie asks, extending his arms up to undo Richie’s belt. Richie swats his hands away and unfastens it quicker than he could, pulling the belt from his loops, throwing it to the floor. Eddie’s hands splay themselves across Richie’s chest, moving up until they meet his neck, tugging him down and kissing him hard.

“Yeah, I do.” Richie answers against his lips, licking into his mouth, “take it off.”

“Take what off?” Eddie thrusts up trying to get at least some friction, since Richie’s being such a goddamn tease.

“Pants,” Richie gives him what he wants, grinding down, grabbing Eddie’s hips to match his pace, “everything. Take it all off.” Eddie nods at this, lifting up to hook his fingers into his sweats, dragging them down to his ankles, and kicks them off. 

“So, are we in this?” Richie asks, unbuttoning his jeans. He stumbles trying to get them off and it provokes a smile from Eddie. He smiles back and throws the pair next to his belt.

“To what?” Eddie tucks a finger into Richie’s boxers, giving him the hint. 

“Everything.”

“We’re in this. Together.”

Richie captures his lips in another kiss before stilling Eddie’s eager hands, “hold on.  _ Hold on, baby.”  _

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I need to grab a condom and lube,” Richie reaches over to his bedside table to grab all of the contents he needs, and starts scooting toward the end of the bed. He uncaps the lube but doesn’t squirt it onto his fingers  _ just  _ yet. Richie lowers his head and-

“-oh  _ fuck _ , Rich.. what’re.. what’re you doing-” 

Richie just goes for it. He licks a strip between Eddie’s cheeks, pushing his tongue in gently, _ in and out in and out,  _ loosening the muscle. He doesn’t rim him for very long, though, before he reaches over to grab the lube, squeezing the bottle slightly, getting the perfect onto his fingers. He prods one at Eddie’s entrance, to let him know it's there. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah-yes.  _ Yes.”  _ It almost sounds like he’s desperate. Maybe he is. 

Richie pushes a finger in slowly, moving in circles slowly, letting Eddie get used to the feeling.  _ In and out in and out.  _ He adds a second one after massaging him for a few minutes. The second finger might actually be easier. He adds some more lube to help, letting his finger slowly penetrate Eddie. He fingers him with two fingers longer than he did with one, but Eddie’s soon tapping at his shoulder, sitting up.

Eddie takes the condom from Richie’s grasp and opens it carefully, flinging the paper away. “Move,” he says and nudges Richie back. He wraps a hand around his cock and pumps it a few times, never breaking eye contact. 

“Fuck, you’re killin’ me, Eds.” Richie thinks he’s gonna cry. He’s so touch-starved it’s ridiculous. 

Eddie rolls the condom down Richie and lays back, lifting his ass. He puts a pillow underneath of him for support. 

“Are you ready?” Richie asks for the second time. 

“Yes,” Eddie answers.

Richie rubs more lube around the condom and lines himself up, easing in. He hears Eddie hiss and he almost stops, but Eddie tells him to keep going.

“You’re fine, you’re not hurting me, Richie.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Eddie grabs Richie’s shoulder and pulls him down for a kiss, thrusting up. He moans into Richie’s mouth. “Feels so good..”

Richie experimentally pushes in deeper and Eddie lets out a squeak, making him pause. Eddie then whines. 

“You have to keep going or I won’t get used to it. Do it Richie,  _ please,”  _ Eddie begs.

“Yeah,  _ fuck,  _ okay.” Richie does what he’s told. He and Eddie meet at every thrust and it’s not long after that Eddie’s head is thrown onto the pillow, fisting his hand into the sheets. 

“Oh,  _ god,  _ Richie.” 

Richie never expected Eddie to be so loud, but here they are, and he  _ is,  _ and honestly it just fuels him even more.

Eddie’s eyes are squeezed shut, can’t bare to open them. His body’s so weak with pleasure.

“Let go,” Richie says, and Eddie wants to. He wants to so bad. “C’mon baby, I’ve got you.  _ Let go.”  _ Eddie holds his breath. Just a few more and-

_ “Fuck, fuck. Oh, fuck.”  _ Eddie nearly goes still, but forces himself to tighten around Richie, and that’s all it takes to have him release, too.

Richie rides their orgasms out, both panting hard, their chests rising and falling with every gasp of air.

When they finally look at each other, Richie pulls out slowly and takes the condom off, tying it quickly to throw in the garbage can. He lays next to Eddie, facing him, and leans in to kiss him slow and sweet. Eddie holds Richie’s cheek in his hand and rubs his nose against his. 

They fall asleep together.

* * *

In the morning when Eddie wakes up, he’s feeling a dull ache, well, kind of everywhere. He opens his eyes and he stares at the wall for a minute before he feels ready to get up. He heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. However, when he gets there, he realizes none of the stuff is his. He’s in  _ Richie’s  _ room. Eyes widen, and they shoot up to look at himself in the mirror. Eddie’s neck and chest are covered in hickeys. He swallows. The memories of the night before aren’t hazy. He remembers practically everything, and regrets nothing.

Eddie grabs a pair of boxers from Richie’s drawer and leans against the wall, watching Richie. 

“Stop staring at me, you fuckin’ loser.” Richie sits up, sheets falling to his lap. Eddie swallows.

“And you meant everything last night?” Eddie asks. 

“Of course I did.” Richie stretches and says carefully, “Did you?”

“Every word.” 

Richie pats the space in front of him. Eddie pushes off the wall and kneels between Richie’s legs.

“You.. you are without a doubt, the best thing in my life.”

Eddie grins and rests his forehead against Richie’s, “my everything.”

They kiss soft and slow and nothing is rushed. Nothing needs to be. They’re right where they need to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 5 hours to write. It's only 2.2k words but I had to stop every so often because this had me sweating. 
> 
> anyway follow me on tumblr @ richietoaster 
> 
> PLS GIVE ME VALIDATION


End file.
